12 Days of Christmas
by Ann Parker
Summary: Christmas Fluff in the 'Partners' Universe (some pre-'Second Changes' as well). Each chapter will feature two different characters doing a different holiday activity. Just a little something get everyone into the Christmas Spirit!
1. Under the Mistletoe - JJ and Reid

_A/N: See my standard disclaimer on my profile. I was getting bogged down with some of the heavier stuff in 'Partners' and needed something more cheerful to write to hopefully get me past my writer's block. So here is my Christmas offering set in the same universe, although some chapters won't require any knowledge from those stories. Each chapter will feature a different pairing of characters, some romantic and some not, doing a different holiday activity. When each one happens will also noted in the beginning._

 _Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!_

* * *

 **"Under the Mistletoe"**  
Featuring: JJ and Reid  
When: Starts in December 2011 (Season 7, around Chapter 9 of "Second Chances")

* * *

"Spence, can you put the star up on the tree? I think you can reach it better than me," JJ asked, slightly teasing her boyfriend of just a month.

"Well I _am_ seven inches tall than you," he replied, taking the star from her after putting up one last ornament on the tree. He worked to secure the star on the top of the live tree in the corner of JJ's living room. It was his first time decorating a Christmas tree as an adult and he was really enjoying it. He had never bothered with a tree in his own place and could only recall a few memories of doing it as a child. Something his dad had insisted on.

JJ glared at him a little. "Calling me short?"

Once he was satisfied with the positioning of the large, gold five-pointed item, he turned. "Of course not. In fact, the average height for American women is around five foot four, so you're a little above average and therefore not short."

JJ's smile grew as he spoke, loving all the knowledge he stored. Although she could already see how it might work against her if they had an argument and he could use actual science to defend himself. She was just going to have to employ other tactics if she needed to win one herself. She wiped the smile off her face, deciding to deploy one of those strategies right now for fun. She wasn't sure how of she'd get him to stand there otherwise and she wanted to take advantage of Henry being in New Orleans. "Yes, well, I still think that might have been a comment on my petite stature…" She started to walk out of the living room, knowing full well he'd follow her.

"JJ…" Reid caught her when they were under the doorway between the living room and the entryway. She stopped there on purpose, letting him turn her to him. "I'm sorry if that is how it came out, it wasn't intentional."

JJ nodded, "I believe you, I, uh…"

Reid raised an eyebrow. "What?"

JJ sighed. "I just wanted to you to follow me here, to this spot."

Confusion was all over the genius' face until he followed her gaze as it looked above them. She had hung mistletoe when he wasn't looking. Reid smiled and blushed. "So you pretended to be upset?" JJ nodded, biting her lip. "You didn't think to just ask?"

JJ shrugged, "I guess I just didn't know how to bring it up since this is all still so new." She slipped her arms around his neck, his hands going to her hips. "Forgive me?"

He smiled, "I suppose." He looked back up at the small spray above them. "Did you know the original custom in England was that a berry was picked off of the sprig before each kiss and when there were no more berries, the kissing requirement was broken?"

JJ looked up and smiled, "Well then I'm glad that one is covered in berries."

Reid blushed, but reached up and pulled one of the tiny red berries off before pulling her close and kissing her with such intensity that she felt a little lightheaded when he pulled back. "Me too."

She rested her forehead against his, catching her breath. She wasn't sure how long she was going to live if all of her kisses with Spence were like that, but at least she'd die happy. "So should we pick another berry now or spread them out?"

Reid grinned and reached up, "Well, we only have a limited time before Henry is home and who knows if we'll get a case tomorrow so…"

JJ giggled before his lips covered hers once more.

* * *

JJ stood in the kitchen, enjoying the last few sips of her tea as it was settling her stomach nicely.

"Hey, JJ, can you come here a second?"

JJ furrowed her brow at her husband's call and set her mug down. "Sure." She went up towards the front of the house, finding him just a foot into the living room. He met her in the doorway as she crossed it. "What's up?"

"I thought of something else I wanted to do for Christmas this year," he smiled, a hand slipping onto her waist.

She grinned, "Oh?" It warmed her heart that between her and Henry they were helping him experience a more traditional holiday. He nodded and looked up; pulling a berry off of the sprig she hadn't seen him hang up earlier. Her smile grew. " _Oh_."

"I thought it could become our own tradition," he offered before cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a tender but passion filled kiss. It still amazed her how well he could convey his love for her in just a kiss. It made her feel so loved and safe.

JJ's grip on his shoulders tightened as her knees weakened before he pulled back for air. "I think that's a _very_ good idea."

* * *

JJ combed her hair, getting ready for bed on Christmas Eve. Reid had just gone to check in on Ella, the infant having gone down about an hour ago. Henry was down the hall in his bedroom when he was visiting Will and Jackie. The New Orleans residents had insisted the couple and baby stay at their house while they were visiting for the holiday. They had set up Ella in the couple's office so she could easily sleep when needed without there being a worry about Henry running into the room.

She was trying to put on a happy face; trying to suppress her anxiety related to what she knew was coming when they got home, but it was hard. Seeing how happy Henry was at the festival earlier had helped some. Sighing, she tried to push holiday thoughts to the front of her brain as she took a seat on the bed. She plugged in her cell phone and shifted to get under the covers when she heard the door quietly open and close. "She still out?"

Reid nodded, not that JJ saw it. "Yes." He slid into the bed next to her, but it took JJ a second before she turned and really looked at him. That's when she saw his arm over his head. She glanced up and couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her lips. "It _is_ our tradition, no matter where we are."

JJ felt a little bit of water in her eyes at the thought that he remembered, even under these circumstances. "That it is." She reached up and pulled off one of the berries before tugging on his neck and capturing his lips.

* * *

Reid came down the stairs after putting Ella down for her nap. He hoped she slept a little longer today, knowing she'd be more cheerful at the holiday party at Morgan's if she did. He smiled at the sight of Henry quietly reading in the library and was going to join the boy when he heard JJ calling from the living room. "Spence? Got a sec?"

He cut through the kitchen and rounded the corner to head into that room when he spotted her leaning against the door frame, something in particular hanging over her head. "Didn't even try to be creative to get me here?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her easily.

JJ's fingers went just as easily into his hair. "Do I need to be?" she joked back before they crashed into one another.

"Merry Christmas Jen…and baby," he whispered when they pulled back. He reached up and pulled off two berries, one for the kiss they just had and one for another.

JJ smiled, "Merry Christmas Spence…and Daddy."

The two shared another deep kiss, conveying their love for one another and their excitement for their new bundle. They only pulled apart at the sound of another voice.

"Eww!"

* * *

Reid held his wife close to him as they stood in the doorway, watching his mother read to Ella with his father silently sitting by the pair. Sandy was showing Andrew a musical toy he had gotten from his godfather. This wasn't quite what he imagined possible for the holiday just a few weeks ago, but he couldn't be more thrilled. The only thing missing was Henry, in New Orleans this year.

"Hey," JJ whispered, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he replied, still taking in the scene before him.

"There's still a few berries left, you know," JJ teased.

That got him to look at her. "Really? I could've sworn I counted correctly when we hung it up after I got back." He looked up and then squinted. "You put up a new sprig, didn't you?"

JJ giggled. "Yeah, well, can you blame me? It was a _long_ month, Spence."

He smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll give you that." He reached up and pulled off a few berries. "Well, we better keep with the tradition. It's been five years, after all."

When their lips met it was as if they were transported back at that first kiss under the mistletoe.


	2. Christmas Lights - Garcia and Morgan

_A/N: This will contain some spoilers for Season 11 in 'Partners,' but I'm pretty sure most of you have figured this out by now if you've read the other stories in this universe or are good at readying between the lines in what I've posted so far (particularly the last chapter). Figured I'd give you something to look forward to despite all the chaos the season has. I've also never been to this event before so I could be exaggerating what it looks like, but oh well._

* * *

 **"Christmas Lights"**  
Featuring: Morgan and Garcia  
When: December 2015/Season 11

* * *

"Where are you taking me again?" Garcia asked as she looked out of Desiree's car window, taking in all the snow and different sights of the Chicago landscape. Morgan had borrowed his sister's car for this little trip.

"You said you wanted to see some Christmas lights," Morgan answered from the driver's seat.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would take like an hour to find some. Surely there were some closer to your mom's house, Chocolate Thunder," she countered as they took an exit off the interstate.

Morgan smiled, "Sure there were, but this is a great display in, quite frankly, a safer area. Plus there are some shops nearby I thought you might like to check out afterwards." That got a chuckle out of Garcia. He turned down a few different streets before he got where he wanted to park. "And it only took about forty minutes, thank you very much, Mama." He turned off the car and climbed out, quickly running to the other side to offer her his hand as she climbed out.

"Such a gentleman," she winked, taking his offered hand. A gust of wind hit her, ruffling her skirt some. "Oh! That is coooooold."

Morgan pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. "Well, let me keep you warm, Baby Girl." She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head, getting some of her earmuffs. "And I told you to wear layers and pants."

"Hey, I'm wearing thick tights and wool socks under these leather boots, but I have a style and I intend to keep it that way." Morgan chuckled as the pair made the quick trip from the parking lot to the beginning of the lights display. It was an archway covered in strings of lights to line the sidewalk leading you to the first big display. She noted the music in the background playing as well. "Wow, where are we again?"

"Naperville. Sarah told me about this newer light display they had started a couple years ago," Morgan answered. "Apparently they have this tree they planted that grows about six feet every year, not stopping until it reaches about 60 feet. It's up to about 30 feet now."

Garcia stopped walking, making Morgan stop too. "Boy Wonder, is that you?"

Morgan snorted and let her go. "Just for that, you can keep yourself warm."

Garcia made a whining noise and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her. "Don't be a Grinch. You know I'm still recovering from my captivity; I can't be held responsible for everything I say."

Morgan sighed and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for tender kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened it for a moment. When he pulled back, he noticed her flush cheeks. "I suppose I'll let that slide for now. Warm enough now?"

Garcia beamed and nodded. "Very." She looped her arm around his as the pair began to walk around some more, taking in different holiday light displays. There was a toy shop with elves busy at work, carolers singing, snowmen and reindeer, nutcrackers, and every tree in the park was decorated in different bright lights. Christmas music continued to play in the background as they took in the different colors.

Garcia made them stop from time to time to take photos and kept a running commentary going along the way, making Morgan chuckle. He could tell she was finally starting to let go of all the craziness that was this past month and moving forward. Forward to their future together. When she was done taking a photo of a pink and purple tree, he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

She smiled when they parted. "What was that for?"

"Because I finally can," he answered, cupping her cheek again. "I love you Penelope."

Her smile was a mile wide, hearing that. "I love you too, Derek. Now, come on, I want to see this tree!"

Morgan laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path. They took in a few more displays before reaching the tree. Garcia gasped, taking in the beautifully decorated, huge tree before her. "Wow, that's amazing!"

Morgan smiled, watching her as she studied it. The light from the tree was reflective in her glasses some and the glitter in the fringe on her earmuffs and coat sparkled under the different colors. It took his breath away. Why had it taken him _so_ long to acknowledge what he could clearly feel not just in his heart, but also in his whole body and soul?

Garcia turned and caught his gaze, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing." _And everything._

"Excuse me, but would you two like me to take your photo for you?"

The pair turned to see an elderly man with his two granddaughters, likely around Jack and Henry's ages, standing there. Garcia nodded, "That would be great! We can take one of you three as well." She handed him her phone and he took a few steps back, capturing the new couple in front of the beautiful Christmas tree. She was quick to take a few of the nice man with the girls before wishing them a happy holiday.

Morgan tugged her along so they could finish up. He knew she had to be freezing. She curled into his side and sighed happily. "I can't wait to decorate my own house like this some day. I'm totally going full out Grizwold family Christmas."

Morgan chuckled at her example, kissing the top of her head again. "I'll make sure they will be able to see our home from space, Baby Girl." She turned and caught his eyes, smiling wide at his wording. Then she started to giggle. "What?"

"Just got the mental picture of you in a blue turban, stuck in the attic while I go shopping."

Morgan shook his head as he steered them towards the end of the display, buying them a pair of hot chocolates and donating some money to the Rotary club that put this on display for free. The pair held hands as they drank their hot beverages and walked over to a nearby shopping center.

Morgan eyed her when he heard her sigh again. "So, was this worth the wait?"

She nodded, catching his double meaning to the question. " _Definitely_."


	3. Sugar and Spice - Kate and Meg

" **Sugar and Spice"  
** Featuring: Kate and Meg  
When: December 2011/Season 7 (Meg is 10 years old)

* * *

Kate yawned as she shuffled into her kitchen on a Saturday morning. She had been up late the night before, wrapping up a case that had taken her out of town for almost a week. All she really wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep for three days, but…

"Good morning!"

Kate yawned again, but smiled as she reached for the coffee pot. "Morning Sweet Girl."

Meg appeared next to her, having already pulled her hair back in pigtails, a signal to her aunt that she was ready to get started with the day. Kate couldn't believe she was already ten…double digits. Where had the time gone? "You ready to make cookies?"

"Yep! I already got the butter out to soften. Can we make some cinnamon rolls first?"

Kate eyed the young girl that reminded her so much of her sister. Liz had a horrible sweet tooth as well. Yet somehow never got a cavity, which drove Kate nuts. With every passing day, the FBI agent saw a little more of her sister in her niece that she loved like she was her own. She nodded and yawned, "Sure."

Meg grinned and hugged her. "Yay! I'll get the stuff out!"

Kate nodded as she poured herself a large cup and took a long swig of her coffee. Thank goodness Chris had turned on the coffee pot before he left for his shift. She knew part of the reason Meg asked was to spend more time with her since she'd been gone for so long. With it just being the two of them in the house today, it made perfect sense. She didn't mind, she'd miss the girl too. Sometimes she wondered about the job, but she chose the FBI in order to make the world a better, safer, place for Meg and she was determined to see that through.

"How's school going? How'd you do on that history test?" Kate took another sip of her coffee, trying to wake up as the young girl pulled out what they needed. The pair had made the rolls together more times than what could really be considered healthy. Holidays, birthdays, rainy days… _just because_ …it was something fun the Callahan women liked to do together. Chris never complained either.

Meg sighed, "Okay. I missed a few of the Gold rush questions, but still got an A."

Kate hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Good work." She went about preheating the oven and preparing the filling as Meg set up the mixer and quickly made the dough. Soon the pair were rolling out the dough and then just as quickly rolling it back up. They worked in comfortable silence as Kate cut the rolls and Meg transferred them to the pan before Kate put them in the oven. Meg went about cleaning up the counter as Kate made the frosting.

"So did you catch the bad guy?" Meg finally asked.

Kate sighed as she licked her thumb, some of the frosting getting on it from the edge of the bowl. "We did." She sometimes wondered about her decision not to shield Meg from the realities of the world. But, then again, her life pretty much started out in harsh reality so… She turned and tightly hugged Meg to her.

"Kate?" the girl murmured against her aunt's chest. "Can't breathe."

She let her go some. "Sorry. I just…" she sighed, "You remember your code word, right?"

Meg nodded, "Pepper."

Kate smiled, "That's my girl." Just then the timer went off. "Enough of that talk," Kate winked, making Meg smile. She carefully pulled the pan out of the oven and set it on a hot pad on the counter. "Careful," she reminded Meg as the girl reached over to spread some frosting.

Meg rolled her eyes, "I know."

Kate shook her head and let Meg finish, going over to the docking station in the kitchen and turning the family iPod onto the Christmas playlist. As Michael Buble filled the Callahan house, the girls dished out rolls and took a seat at the bar, Kate with her coffee and Meg with a glass of milk. "So what cookies are we making this year?"

Chris had taken Meg shopping for ingredients while Kate was gone. Ever since Kate thought Meg was old enough to help, around four years old, the pair had established a tradition of making three different types of cookies or treats for the holiday. Kate had started with some of their family's traditional ones like gingerbread men, pecan shortbread, and peanut butter kisses. Over the past three years, they would find a different recipe online to try as one of the three. This year she had let Meg pick all three so she wasn't sure if they were all new or not.

"Peanut butter balls, snicker doodles, and pecan shortbread," Meg answered after swallowing a bite of a cinnamon roll.

Kate smiled. Meg knew the shortbread ones were Kate's favorite so she was touched she wanted to do that one just for her. She also knew Meg loved snicker doodles and Chris would eat anything with peanut butter. She really was such a sweet girl. "Sounds delicious, but busy, so we better get started, huh?"

Meg nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking we could do the peanut butter balls first because the filling needs to chill for an hour or so before we cover them." She was already up and looking at the recipes she had printed out, Kate noticing the recipe card from her cookbook also in the girl's hand.

Kate nodded as she got up and refilled her coffee cup. She was still exhausted, but between spending time with her favorite girl and sleep, Meg would always win.

"Meg, you really are Sugar and Spice and all things nice, you know that right?"

Meg rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Does this mean I can get a phone for Christmas?"

Kate laughed as she helped Meg dig out what they'd need for the first recipe. "And there's the spice."


	4. Gift Wrapped - Hotch and Robin

_A/N: I'm really falling in love with writing these two, not gonna lie. :) Probably stems from just seeing a different side of Hotch, but Robin is fun in her own right._

* * *

" **Gift Wrapped"  
** Featuring: Hotch and Robin  
When: December 2014/Season 10 (Around Chapter 70 of 'Partners,' post Chapter 7 of 'Family isn't Always Blood')

* * *

"I'm impressed you have time for this."

Hotch looked at his girlfriend of a little over five months as they walked through the mall. He smiled and slipped an arm around her lower back. Truth was he really didn't, knowing he was going to have to work late tomorrow and probably the next day to catch up on paperwork. Yet as she smiled back at him, he didn't care. If there was one lesson he had been trying to take from his failed marriage was to _work_ to make time for things like this. It helped to feed into Haley's last wish to let Jack see him smile and laugh more – to love. "I couldn't very well ask you to pick up my gifts for the team, could I? So why not go with you?"

Robin's smile grew and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Well, I'm glad you could make this fit into your schedule. I have to get gifts to send ahead of me to Wisconsin for my family when I'm up there over New Years. Plus I need gifts for Mae and Bobby." Hotch nodded. "I also wanted to get Jack something. Any suggestions?"

The profiler looked over at her, noticing the hair twirling and sighed a little. Even after their great day of making cookies, she still appeared to be a worried about bonding with him. "How about those aprons you talked about?"

Robin's eyes lit up, making him smile. "Right! You think he might want a cookbook designed for kids too? It could be fun recipes that you two can do together _even_ if I'm not there. You know, something fun…" she bumped their shoulders together, "…to do."

Hotch's smile grew, knowing she was referencing their discussion from their first date. "I think that's perfect."

"Great." Robin turned them into a bookstore at that answer. "What gifts do you need?"

He let her steer them to the cooking section. "I need something for Jessica, but she helped me get Jack's presents already. I've gotten something for Henry and Ella as well, but I don't have anything for the rest of the team."

Robin nodded as she pursued the cookbooks, finding two good ones for kids Jack's age. "Well, I'm planning on getting Mae a book. You think Kate, JJ, or Penelope would be interested?" She handed him the cookbooks, heading to the Best Sellers section to pick up _The Invention of Wings_ , telling him about the story.

"Sounds like something Kate might enjoy," he answered. Robin nodded, picking up a second copy and handing it to him.

"A book for Spencer?"

Hotch snorted. "No. I haven't a clue what's in the library so finding something would be difficult. Maybe some tea for him and JJ? Is there a tea shop here?"

Robin nodded, "Okay that's our next stop. I can get something for my mom too. I'm guessing some good scotch for Dave?" Hotch chuckled and nodded. She picked up the latest book in the Outlander series and _Killing Patton_ as well. Hotch raised and eyebrow. "My sister and my dad."

Hotch nodded, "Ah."

* * *

Hotch sighed as he took a seat on her couch a few hours later. Maverick climbed up onto the seat next to him, resting his head in his lap. Hotch smiled and scratched behind the dog's ears. "I now remember why I usually avoid shopping with women," he murmured.

Arms slipped around his shoulders as she leaned down. "I heard that." She massaged them gently, "And because you said that, you get to wrap your own presents. I _was_ going to offer to do that for you but…"

Hotch chuckled and reached up to secure a grip around her upper body, pulling her over the back of the couch and into his lap. Her legs covered the other side couch, Hotch being mindful to pull her a certain direction to avoid hitting the dog. Robin squealed as she suddenly found herself in a new location, but before she could say anything, he kissed her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd gladly shop with you over any of the women on my team, particularly Garcia."

Robin laughed as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, just in the opposite direction they were facing seconds earlier. She planted a quick peck on his lips. "I should hope so, Aaron. I am your girlfriend after all." Hotch smiled and kissed her again. "I've got the wrapping paper, bows, scissors and tape all set up on the dining room table."

Hotch groaned, "Right now?"

She climbed out of his lap, pulling him up. "Yes, now. Who knows if you'll get called away before the party and I need to get my shipped off." She helped him into a chair and then grabbed a bow, quick to peel off the backing and sticking it to his head. "Get in the holiday spirit."

He looked at her, the sparkle in her eyes, amused at her own antics and his. Her smile was growing as she slipped into a chair next to him and she reached into the bag next to her chair and pulling out the book for Maeve. She really made him feel so much more relaxed, hopeful, and _happy_ than he had felt for years. Even doing something as mundane as Christmas gift shopping and wrapping was more fun with her. She was quickly stealing his heart, which was why he was going to have to make one more stop tonight so he could pick up something special to show her how much he cared. But for now…

He reached into the bag of bows and copied her actions, sticking it to her shirt. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Just finishing the gift wrapping of my present."

Robin grinned. "Well, the sooner we get all these wrapped, the sooner you can unwrap your present and I can unwrap mine."

Hotch reached into his bag, grabbing the box full of funky pens and little trinkets she had helped him pick it out for Garcia. "Well then, let's get to wrapping."


	5. Hope and Faith - Prentiss and Rossi

_A/N: So this one isn't quite as lighthearted…I knew I wanted Rossi at mass, but the Emily part came from watching "Demonology" again this week. So this deviated some from the original plan of this story, but I still like how it turned out. Its a little more religious than the rest but I don't think so overly so to turn anyone away. Hope you like it._

* * *

" **Hope and Faith"  
** Featuring: Prentiss and Rossi  
When: Christmas Eve 2009/Season 5

* * *

She still wasn't sure about this.

A part of her was still angry, but she knew deep down that it was more so at the establishment of the church, not at God himself. That was why she couldn't enter the church she found herself in front of months ago after solving Matthew's death. She did, however, go home and pray for his soul to finally rest in peace. But after the accident a few weeks ago, she couldn't help but feel a need to at least _try_ to attend mass once and a while to help her reconnect with her faith some. This seemed like a good time to start.

"Emily?"

She turned from staring at the front of St. Patrick's. "Hey."

Rossi finished climbing a few steps to be on the same level as her, pulling his jacket a little closer. There was a small amount of flurries falling the night before Christmas. "Coming to mass?" Emily bit her lip, hesitating, and Rossi offered her a small smile. He had a feeling she hadn't gone to church for years…probably not since her parents stopped making her as a teenager. Not after what she had shared with him about her time in Rome.

"Want some company?" he offered.

Emily exhaled and nodded. She could do this. The pair turned and finished climbing the stairs until entering the church. Emily immediately noticed the faint smell of incense and pine. She could see the latter was from the sprigs decorating the ends of each pew. She followed her friend as he dipped his finger in the holy water, making the sign of the cross as they walked up a few rows before finding a seat. The church was already almost full even though the service didn't start for another twenty minutes. Emily mused she was probably not the only one to come on just the holiday, the church struggling to keep its followers to weekly mass for years now. She doubted her reasoning was quite the same as the rest though. She certainly hoped so.

Rossi bent down to pull the kneeler down and took his usual position to say a few prayers. Emily eyed the front of the church, taking in the large, decorated tree on the side along with the large nativity display. Up front by the pulpit, the children's choir was singing carols, the steps lined with poinsettias. She took deep breath and moved her knees onto the lightly padded wood, making the sign of the cross again. She closed her eyes, working her way through some prayers that were engrained in her before free styling her words.

She worked through some of her thoughts, praying for Matthew and for some of the victims and their families of their recent cases. She prayed for the safety of the team. Then she prayed for Haley and, in particular, for Hotch and Jack. She didn't notice how long she had been pouring her heart out, albeit silently, until Rossi gently touched her arm.

She opened her eyes and noticed that mass was getting ready to start. She quickly finished her prayer and took a seat, helping Rossi put the kneeler back up. As they then stood to sing the opening hymn, she smiled a fraction at the song choice. She softly sang along to "Silent Night," amused when she realized Rossi's voice was actually pretty good. It wasn't long before she found herself sitting down again as the readings started.

Rossi watched his coworker and friend out of the corner of his eye as he listened to the reading of Isaiah and then into the responsorial psalm. He noticed as the service progressed, her smile seemed to grow; her posture seemed to relax. He smiled to himself and turned back to the front more to focus on the second reading.

Soon the pair was standing for the gospel, listening to Luke's version of the birth of Jesus Christ. Emily's smile grew as she listened to the story she knew well. It always warmed her heart. She sometimes liked to think of the team as Shepherds, being sent to places to try to protect the innocent and then sharing their stories as a means to prevent more pain of another. The thought of everyone being born innocent reminded her of Matthew, of the innocence she stole from him when he helped her through that horrible time. The parish took their seats as Father Davison started his homily.

"Merry Christmas Eve, everyone." The parish murmured back to him as he smiled. "We are here this evening to rejoice in the telling of the birth of our Savior. I could talk about the journey of Joseph and Mary. I could talk about how they are turned away, cast off, and forced to take shelter in a manger with the barn animals. I could talk about a humble beginning for the Son of God, sent down to save us."

"I could talk about the shepherds." Emily straightened in her seat some. "These men, on a cold, dark hilltop, stood watching over their flocks, their precious wares. Devoted, although humble, to their work, these men work hard without looking for praise. They are simply doing what they have been born and trained to do. Yet, their purpose is so much bigger. They are called by the angel to the modest start of Jesus so they could bare witness to something good, something _glorious_ , and then share that with the world. What an incredible burden to bare, being the ones destined to share the their knowledge with others – to learn about this amazing event, yet its a difficult concept to understand – and _then_ convince others that their Savior was just born."

Emily sucked in a breath, being struck by those words. In so many ways, the BAU team really was like the shepherds. She wasn't _just_ imagining that. The burden of their knowledge, of all the darkness of humanity, was there for them to share so others could understand it and stop, hopefully someday prevent, the hurt and pain – the evil – that was in the world. They weren't there to proclaim the arrival of God, of light, but by sharing their knowledge hopefully there was more good than evil in the places they went to.

Rossi, too, noticed the parallels as his friend spoke. It warmed his heart to think that they could be having an impact beyond arresting the bad guy when they visit areas around the country. It was _why_ they did what they did. Not just to get unsubs off the streets, but to show others that by understanding why they were doing these things, they could make their worlds safer – _better_.

"But what I really want to do tonight is talk to all those here that haven't been here for a long time. Maybe its because your life has been too busy to make time for church. Maybe its because you didn't grow up hearing God's voice in your heart until now. Maybe you had a relationship fall apart and with it so did your relationship with God." He paused for a moment. "Maybe its because something happened to you that damaged your bond with God, thinking he abandoned or betrayed you." Emily swallowed.

"Whatever the reason, you're here now. You're here when we're witnessing the key change in our world – the birth of the Son of God. Our Father sent Jesus to us to show us there is good in this world and beyond. That there is _hope_. This is the Time for Hope. Please take this moment to have faith in the Lord. Leave here tonight with lightness in your heart and with the knowledge that your faith, however fragile it is right now, can bring you courage if you let it. That is what our Father's goal was with the birth of his only Son as a human – to provide hope, to _save_ – our souls. If you believe in that, than everything else can be improved as long as you are optimistic – have _faith_." He paused for a moment; letting his words sink in, before walking away and transitioning to the next phase of the mass.

The rest of the service was a blur to Emily as she absorbed the words of the priest. A warm feeling hit her and she looked up, almost feeling like Matthew was hugging her from heaven, trying to tell her he forgave her. A few tears escaped, but she was quick to wipe them away. She glanced quickly at her friend, relieved that his gaze was to the front of the church. Letting out a soft sigh, she finally felt some peace settle in her heart.

She _did_ feel the hope, the welcome feeling of her faith from years ago coming back to her. She didn't think she'd ever be as devout as the man next to her, but she hadn't felt this connected to God since well before that tested time during her teenage years.

When the pair exited the church a little while later, out into the cold, she still felt the warmth. "Well, that was a lovely service I think," Rossi commented.

Emily nodded and smiled, turning to catch his gaze. She could see that he could tell what emotions she went through during the service. "It was, it really was."

"Are you glad you came?"

"I am." She leaned forward and hugged the older man who in many ways was almost like a father to her. Not to belittle her own father, but David Rossi was a bit like a father to all of the team. "Merry Christmas Dave."

He pulled back and patted her cheek gently, a smile on her face. "Merry Christmas Emily."


	6. Snowball Fight - Hotch and Jack

" **Snowball Fight"  
** Featuring: Hotch and Jack, cameo from others  
When: December 2012/Season 8 (Jack is 7)

* * *

Hotch groaned a little at the sudden heavy weight on his middle, waking him up.

"Dad, can we go outside and play? It snowed last night!" Jack asked, shaking his father a little.

The profiler yawned as he opened his eyes, smiling at the excitement radiating off of his son. "Sure, bud, we can go play after breakfast." He started to climb out of bed.

"I already ate cereal," Jack answered, sliding off the bed in the process.

Hotch furrowed his brow. "Really? How long have you been awake? Why didn't you get me?"

Jack shrugged. "About an hour. You needed sleep. I would have let you sleep more but I really want to play in the snow while it's fresh!"

Hotch sighed happily at his son's thoughtfulness and ruffled his hair. "Well then why don't you get dressed in your snow gear while I make some coffee? We can go outside as soon as I get a mug." Jack nodded and ran off to get bundled up. Hotch quickly turned on his coffee pot, having measured the grounds the night before. Then he went back into his room and changed into something more appropriate for outside.

He met Jack in the kitchen. "Ready!"

Hotch chuckled as he quickly filled his travel mug with some hot, black liquid. He pulled on his thick coat and grabbed his gloves and keys. "Me too, let's go."

The Hotchner boys exited their apartment and were quickly outside, making the short trek to the park in between their place and the new Reid residence. Hotch smiled as Jack went running into the fresh blanket of snow, the D.C. area getting about seven inches overnight. He took a long sip of his coffee, taking in the scene of the snow covered branches, shimmering with the sunlight as a few birds chirped. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and he intended to enj—

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something hitting his arm. He looked over to see the snow covering his bicep and then heard Jack giggling. Then another snowball hit him in the thigh.

Hotch studied the area and found a nearby bench, setting his coffee mug down. "You sure you want to take me on young man?"

Jack giggled again, running behind one of the trees. "Yep!" he yelled, throwing another snowball, missing this time.

Hotch laughed and ducked behind the bench, prepping a few snowballs. The pair were quiet for a few minutes, prepping their arsenal. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Jack called back.

Both came out of hiding, running and throwing the white powder at each other. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Reid would have some comment on if this was the best snow for making the soft weapons or not. Hotch made sure to miss a few times but did laugh when Jack yelped at the snow that got his shoulder and spread to the back of his neck a little when it broke apart. He was really impressed by Jack's aim, wondering if he shouldn't try out for baseball in the spring.

After about 15 minutes, Hotch realized he was out of supplies and he bent down to try to make another snowball. Only he got hit right in the nose with snow, making him cough a little in shock as he wiped his face off.

Jack came running up to him, collapsing into the snow next to his father. "Are you okay? I'm sorry Dad!"

Hotch nodded as he finally cleared his face off. "I'm fine, bud."

"I didn't mean to. You moved."

Hotch smiled. "I know, it's okay." Jack smiled when he realized he wasn't in trouble. "You've got a good arm. Want to try out of baseball this year?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah." He paused and bit his lip. "Round two?"

Hotch grinned, tackling his son and making the boy laugh as he tickled him. "Daddy, stop!" Jack gasped for air.

Hotch stood, picking Jack up and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You know, my aim is likely to improve now that I've adjusted to the ammo."

Jack giggled, a sound that was making the FBI agent grin like crazy. He hadn't heard his son laugh this much in a while. "Then can we build a snowman?"

He set Jack down. "I have a better idea." He pulled out his phone. "Hey Reid."

" _Hey Hotch, do we have a case?"_

"No, no. Jack and I were just wondering if you and Henry would be interested in meeting us in the park."

Reid laughed after letting out a sigh of relief. _"We were just about to go outside and build snowmen, but we could meet you two for a bit first."_ Hotch heard Reid tilt the phone away from him for a bit. _"Henry, would you like to go play with Uncle Aaron and Jack at the park before we build snowmen in the backyard?"_

" _Yeah!"_

Hotch smiled at the sound of Henry's voice. Reid laughed again. _"We'll see you in a few minutes."_

"Sounds good." Hotch looked at his son. "Should we prepare for an ambush?"

Jack grinned.

Reid looked around the park about twenty minutes later, not seeing his unit chief anywhere. "Hotch?"

"Now!"

Soon Reid and Henry were being hit with snowballs, making the young boy squeal and then laugh. Reid jumped a fraction at first hit and then grabbed Henry, ducking for cover. "Oh it's on now, Hotchners!"


	7. Traditions, Old and New - JJ and Sandy

" **Traditions, Old and New"  
** Featuring: JJ and Sandy  
When: December 2014/Season 10

* * *

JJ came down the stairs, having finished wrapping some presents since she had some quiet time in the house. Spence and Ella were playing outside in the snow and Henry was at a friend's house. When she rounded the corner, she found her mom in the kitchen. "Hey, I thought you had plans with some friends."

Sandy smiled as she stirred her cup of freshly made hot chocolate. "I do have plans. With you." She handed JJ the other cup she made, something the younger blond didn't notice at first.

JJ took it and had a small sip, sighing happily as she did. "Some day you're going to have to tell me what you do to make it taste this good. Mine never comes out this delicious."

Sandy laughed as she came around the kitchen island and put an arm around her daughter, taking her into the living room. "It's your Dad's recipe so trust me, you may not want to know."

JJ laughed. "I'll be sure to add some time to my workout. But, what do you mean plans with me? Did I forget about something?"

Sandy gestured to the couch as she answered. "No. I was just thinking that you and I could do something we haven't in awhile." JJ furrowed her brow until Sandy grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD she had snuck in earlier. The knowing sound of bells ringing, followed by horns blaring and the sight of red lettering made the profiler smile. She turned to her mom, who smiled sheepishly. "I know it's been awhile…"

JJ sighed; knowing the last time they had curled up and watched _A Christmas Story_ was before Roz…

The four of them never could do it again after _that_ since it was her favorite. But ever since having that talk with Henry last month, she was a little more open to thinking about the good times with Roz. Apparently her mom was ready for that too. "It has been, but it's a great idea."

Sandy smiled, as she got comfortable. JJ set her hot chocolate down in order to get their fleece blanket in position, covering their legs as she settled into the seat next to her mother. Sandy put an arm around JJ's shoulders after she picked up her cup again, taking a sip. She moaned, "You have to tell me at some point, Mom, so I can make this for the kids."

"I already told Spencer," she countered as they watched Ralphie put his Red Rider flyer into his mom's magazine.

JJ scoffed. "Really? You shared with him, but not your own flesh and blood?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told Dave or Becca either," Sandy countered, making JJ laugh.

The younger woman rested her head on her mom's shoulder, much like she did as a child. "I see who your favorite is."

Sandy chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

Taking another long sip of her hot chocolate, JJ sighed happily. "No. I really can't." The pair continued to watch the Christmas classic, lapsing into comfortable silence as the movie progressed.

JJ giggled when the reached the scene with the dad talking about how the Chicago Bears were more like Chipmunks. "Dad loved that line."

Sandy sighed, "He did. Not sure why it mattered much to him, it's not like the Bears were rivals of the 'Skins."

JJ nodded, "True." She turned and looked at her mom. "Do you think Dad would have liked Spence?" JJ's dad had passed away from a heart attack when she was a sophomore in college so she never had the chance to see what he thought about men in her life. Will or Spence.

Sandy smiled, running a hand over her daughter's head of long blond hair. Even though the couple ended up getting divorced by the time JJ was in high school, she still loved that man and knew him well. They just hadn't been able to face that they had both failed their oldest daughter. "Of course he would have. He may not be a typical man's man that could have helped out on Grandpop's farm, but he's a great provider to his family, adores your children, including Henry, and is head over heels in love with you. What's not to love?"

JJ nodded, curling into her mom's side again like she was a girl, not a grown woman. "I wish they could have met."

"Me too, dear." They turned back to the TV and started to laugh at the triple dog dare.

"Roz loved this scene," JJ laughed. "I remember daring Dave to do that once."

Sandy's eyes widened. " _What_? He didn't, did he?"

JJ giggled, turning on the couch to face her mom better. "Not exactly, but he did get a metal spoon that we put in the freezer stuck to his tongue. It was hilarious."

A hand went to Sandy's mouth as she laughed, "You kids. What did you do after that?"

"Roz poured hot tap water on his tongue to get it off. After we took a photo. I'm surprised you never saw that!" JJ set her now empty mug down on the coffee table, laughing even more at the memory. It was one of her favorite memories with her siblings. And it was all inspired by her sister's favorite Christmas movie.

Sandy was laughing as well, but more at her daughter's reaction to her own memory. That sounded a lot like the trouble those three could get into. After a few minutes, the pair finally settled down, seeing Ralphie in his pink bunny suit. "He looks like a Pink Nightmare!" JJ chuckled, mimicking how her dad copied the comment in the movie.

The pair was still laughing when a little girl joined them, her cold hands touching them both. "Brrr, Ella, you're freezing!" Sandy commented, pulling the girl into her lap. JJ quickly covered her with the blanket.

"Don't worry, I'm already starting a batch of hot chocolate," Reid called from the kitchen.

JJ and Sandy exchanged a smile. When JJ was little, it was always her dad that made the hot chocolate. "Think that's a sign he approves?" Sandy whispered. Reid came into the living room real quick and noticed what was nearing the end on the TV. It was one of the few Christmas movies he was familiar with.

"Oh I love this movie. Although Jean Shepherd's book is better than the onscreen interpretation."

The Jareau women still had each other's gaze. "Hers too, I think," JJ smiled.

Sandy nodded. "Agreed." She reached over and took JJ's hand. "New tradition?"

JJ nodded. "New tradition." She looked up, noting the confused look on her husband's face. "Making enough for me to get another cup?"

Reid nodded, "Of course. Can we watch the movie from the beginning?"

"Absolutely. I think it's time for a new family tradition."


	8. Spinning Sugar Plums - Alex and James

_A/N: This didn't go the way I was expecting to be honest, but I still like it._

* * *

" **Spinning Sugar Plums"  
** Featuring: Alex and James Blake  
When: December 2015/Season 11

* * *

Alex squeezed James' hand as the lights in the theater dimmed. An electric violin started up in the well-known opening cords of _The Nutcracker_. She loved this music as well as the ballet. But she was really excited for tonight as it was something new – different – _The Hip Hop Nutcracker_.

 _Spencer and Derek would have something to say smart to say about this. Well, I supposed Derek would be a smart alack whereas I would probably learn something from Spencer..._

She bit her lip to keep from laughing as that thought came to her along with their conversations about rap music. She had laughed when she first saw the tickets for the show for that same reason. Even though it had been a year and a half since she'd left the BAU, they still thought of her. Although she was really happy teaching and spending more time with her husband in the past 18 months than she probably had in the five years before that, she did still miss seeing them every day. They certainly had a knack for worming their way into people's hearts. Particularly Spencer.

A pang of sadness hit her at that thought, knowing what he was going through. JJ had sent her a random text a few weeks ago, asking her to call and talk with him. Once she got him on the phone, she could see why. Her heart went out to him, but she was relieved that he had such a good support system to help him through.

James looked over and could see she wasn't focused as the curtain pulled back to reveal a New York City landscape. He squeezed her hand and she looked over and smiled before focusing back on the stage. Several dancers came out as the electric violin playing Tchaikovsky's original score was matched with the modern styling of DJ Boo, at least according to her playbill. By the time the well known notes of the opening party scene… _dum duhah dum da dum dum dum_ …and the stage filled with eight dancers doing some synchronized hip hop moves and then also each individual showing off their skill sets, she could tell she was in for a good night. She was particularly impressed with the one gentleman's moves while in a handstand position.

The battling dances allowed for more humor in this rendition than the traditional ballet and it made her smile. She was also impressed with how many small, intricate movements they could time to the different tempo changes of the music. She smiled as the dancers navigating through plastic cups, laid out like obstacles on the ground. One dancer, in particular, did an amazing move to bending backwards, getting really low to the ground.

The Rat King had impressive dancers in her crew, each being "controlled" by 'him' – the dancer actually being a woman – showing off their different styles. Some were more pop and locking, some more robotic movements, others doing great acrobatics on the floor in the style of a b-boy. She never could fathom doing any of those moves herself, most looking like bones didn't exist or were dislocated. She also wondered if she'd surprise Derek or Penelope for knowing all those terms.

When Clara, covered in white – just not a dress, but white jeans and a long white sweater, got a chance to dance one-on-one with her Nutcracker, their movements although different from the ballet, were just as beautiful and in sync. It actually brought a tear to her eye, particularly when she felt James squeeze her hand again. They seemed to finally be back in sync after so many years of being off by just half a beat.

The dancing in this version's 'Land of Snow' was lovely, the couple being surrounded by the group of dancers doing circles around them. She wondered if it was harded to coordinate the flips and spins on the floor than some of the ballet moves.

Her favorite part was probably the Russian dance in the club that was used instead of the 'Land of Sweets.' The music was so fast pace that to see how the dancers kept up with it and each other while adding actual traditional Russian dancing was just insane to take in. That music always got to her as well, her own heart racing as it sped up.

She stood and clapped, James up out of his seat as well, when it came to an end. There was something so rejuvenating to her to see an old classic have a modernized twist. It warmed her heart as they exited the theater to see how many young people were leaving as well. She overhead a few comment how they wanted to see the ballet now, enjoying the music for the first time.

James wrapped an arm around her lower back, pulling her close as they went out into the cold Boston night. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I did. Remind me to thank JJ and Spencer tomorrow, this was a great Christmas gift." She had been surprised that the couple had even sent anything to them. She knew what they were going through right now and she was by no means expecting this in her mail, but she was grateful.

He kissed the top of her head before separating from her so they could get into their car, pulling her thoughts back the present. "It really was. We will have to treat them the next time. Maybe we should send them some of your famous peanut butter kiss cookies?"

Alex laughed. "You just want some for yourself! The thoughts of sugar plums dancing in your head?"

James smiled, "Spinning on their heads maybe."

The former profiler rolled her eyes as her smile widened. She was pretty sure break dancing sugar plums were going to be in her dreams tonight as well.


	9. Letter for the North Pole-GarciaHenry

_A/N: This came out a little more bittersweet than intended, but I was trying to keep it in line with 'Second Chances.'_

* * *

" **Letter for the North Pole"  
** Featuring: Garcia and Henry, cameo from JJ  
When: December 2010/Season 6 (Henry is 2)

* * *

Garcia ran a hand over little Henry's head of long, blond hair. She had missed spending time with her godson, seeing him less with JJ at the State department now. The tech wondered about that job, as it seemed like JJ was almost traveling more than she did with the BAU. She was currently gone and Will had been called into work so she was all too quick to agree to watch him for the evening.

"Look Auntie Penny!"

Garcia looked down at his drawing of a Christmas tree, several color blobs on the loosely formed tree as ornaments. It also had a 'star' on top in yellow. Not bad for the two year old. "That's stunning, Sweetie! Can I put it up on my fridge? You know I love Christmas decorations and my fridge is in need of more color." She gestured around her living room, covered in everything Christmas. She had a huge tree, ornaments and lights of every color. Every surface had some sort of trinket or decoration like nutcrackers, snowmen, misfit toy figurines, or fake snow.

Henry smiled and nodded. "Your home petty!"

Garcia smiled and tousled his hair. "Thanks Sugar." Henry shifted and crawled into her lap now that he was done coloring. "Henry, have you told Santa what you want for Christmas yet?" He shook his head. "Should we write a letter to him?"

"Yeah!"

Garcia smiled and hugged him close, reaching over and picking up a piece of paper, one of her magazines for writing support, and a red crayon. "Okay, I'll write it for you, but you have to tell me what to say, okay?"

Henry nodded and started, "Der Santa, Hi. I Henwy."

The godmother smiled. "He knows who you are, Henry, remember? He knows everyone because he's _magic_."

"Rite." Garcia readied her crayon. "Mary Critmas! How is Rudof? I leave him carat."

Garcia grinned at his cuteness. "Ready to tell him what you want?"

He nodded again. "I like to have a bike and more dinos to play wit Unca 'Pence." He then got quiet and Garcia could tell he was thinking. "I want Mommy and Daddy be happy," he added, quietly. Garcia's hand stopped writing, surprised. He looked up at her. "Rite it Auntie Penny, pwease!"

She nodded, quickly adding that text. What did that mean? Were JJ and Will not getting along? She knew JJ wasn't happy with the job change, perhaps that put a strain on their relationship? He hadn't been a fan of the travel with the BAU; JJ had confided that they had fights on occasion about that. Was it worse now? Maybe her and Em needed to take JJ out sometime and talk and see if they couldn't help make that wish come true.

"Auntie Penny?" Henry asked, confused why she got so quiet.

Garcia pushed that aside for now. "Sorry, Sweetie. What else do you want?"

"Um…" Henry seemed to be thinking that over again. "More books and tucks!"

Garcia smiled; glad to see his next wishes were more manageable. She quickly wrote that down, "Anything else?"

"Less bad guys for Unca 'Pence and Unca Derk and you to fight."

Garcia kissed the top of Henry's head. "That's on my Christmas list too." She finished. "Okay all done." She added 'Love, Henry' to the bottom. "Why don't you draw him something like my tree while I get the envelope ready to send to him?"

Henry nodded, "Okay!" He scampered off her lap and began to color again. Garcia studied him for a moment, thinking about how sweet his wishes were. They also worried her a little. Was JJ not happy with Will? Was there are better match for them both? Garcia sighed and stood up, getting an envelope. Should she tell JJ what he said? Maybe it's just a rough patch…

"Done!"

She blinked and looked down, seeing him standing there with his new drawing. "See! Its Santa and presents!" She could make out the man in a red suit with a large belly and the sort-of square shaped items next to him as gifts.

"It's perfect, Henry!" She folded up the note and picture, stuffing the envelope. She wrote 'Santa Claus, North Pole' on the front. "I'll put this in the mail tomorrow, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay! We eat cookies now?"

That got a grin. "Hmm, I think I can make that happen, Sugar Plum. Why don't you go pick a movie to watch? Maybe the _Grinch_ or _Charlie Brown_?"

"Yay!"

* * *

JJ sighed as she entered the house; finally back in the States for a few weeks before she had to go back with Cruz. She set down her bag, sorting through the mail. Bills, junk mail, a few Christmas cards…wait…

She smiled at the Anchoarge stamp on the piece of mail. Pen had told her they wrote a letter while she was watching him two weeks ago. She must have done this too. "Henry? Will?"

The pair came down the stairs. "Mommy!" Henry jumped into her arms and she gave him a tight squeeze before hugging and kissing Will.

"Hey Cher, we've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too," she smiled before looking back at her son. "Henry, you got a letter today."

"Really?"

"Uh huh! And it's from the North Pole. Know anyone from there?"

"Santa!" Henry took the letter from her, but tugged her hand so she could read it to him on the couch. The pair got comfortable and then JJ opened the letter to read to him. She hoped that Will had gotten some of the items on the list. Garcia had mentioned something about a bike, books and toy cars.

" _Dear Henry,_

 _Thank you for your letter. It was a real treat to read. Mrs. Claus says hello, she's been busy feeding my elves with cookies like your Auntie Penny makes. Rudolph is good and he thanks you for his carrot in advance; he loves those!_

 _We're working hard up here, getting ready to deliver all our presents to you and the rest of the kids across the world. I'll do my best to bring you some of the things you asked so nicely for._

 _Henry, I want you to know that you have such a big heart. You are up on the Top of my 'Nice' list. So for you I'll do my best to use my magic to keep your Aunts and Uncles safe and make sure your Mommy and Daddy smile a lot. You just keep being kind and sweet and that will be your part, okay?_

 _I must get back to work now. I have lots to do. Thank you again for your letter!_

 _Merry Christmas,  
_ _Santa Claus"_

JJ bit her lip at the part about her and Will _and_ about her old team. Clearly her boy asked for some things Santa couldn't quite accommodate but her sweet friend did her best to reassure her son. Henry looked up and smiled at her, making her smile in return.

"I love Santa!" He took the letter and ran off. Her and Will exchanged a glance before he followed their son.

JJ sighed as she looked at their tree, seeing an ornament from her son's godmother on the tree. She hoped she'd be able to make this a happy Christmas for her little man. "Me too, Henry, me too."


	10. Candy Cane Magic - Lewis and Alvez

_A/N: Trying something out here so I could include most of the team, old and new. Couldn't figure out Elle, Seaver, Jordan or Walker though._ I'm still figuring these two out, but here goes.

 _Here's the thing, by my math season 12 actually would start somewhere around February 2017 given the time jump plus time for the summer hiatus. So this would probably be towards the end of season 12 or possibly in between seasons 12 and 13. Meaning Tara's got a few years on the team now, Luke's got about 10 months. Things are going to go way off canon in season 11 in my 'Partners' universe, which is this connected to, so a lot of what we're seeing in season 12 won't be relevant either. But, the team changes will be still a factor._

* * *

" **Candy Cane Magic"  
** Featuring: Lewis and Alvez, cameo of others  
When: December 2017/In-between Season 12 & 13

* * *

Luke Alvez stretched, rolling his neck some, as he finished his paperwork. He wasn't sure he wanted to go outside in the cold, DC being hit with a hard cold snap. After deciding it was too cold for a run outside this morning, he was starting to remember why he was on the fugitive task force for so long. Getting to pick where he went via what fugitive to chase allowed him to pick warmer climates this time of year. Granted the BAU traveled a great deal as well, but going to Northern Michigan last week wasn't his idea of a travel hotspot.

Which was the paperwork he was finishing up. Sighing, he looked around and registered for the first time that he was by himself in the bullpen. JJ had left a good two hours earlier, meeting Reid at Ella's holiday performance. Kate had left not long after her. He knew Garcia had left around the same time, muttering something about holiday shopping with Morgan while Fran babysat. Walker had bid his goodbye a few minutes ago. Which left…

"Luke, go home," Prentiss came down the stairs, stopping at his desk, her bag slung on her shoulder and her jacket folded across her chest. "You remember my rule, right?"

Alvez smiled, "No one works longer hours than the boss."

"Right," she smiled back. "So get. The paperwork can be finished tomorrow." He nodded, but didn't move. He could feel her eyes studying him. "Luke, do you have any holiday plans?"

"He's going caroling tonight."

The pair turned, spotting Lewis standing there in her coat, a Santa hat on her head. Prentiss smiled as Alvez just looked confused. "I'm doing what now?"

Lewis exchanged an amused look with her boss. Both had apparently seen the same thing, that aside from Roxy – a dog that had quickly become a mascot of the BAU – Alvez didn't have much to go home to. He had been slowly opening up to them, but still played it close to the vest. He went out for drinks and had attended some team gatherings, but still needed some work becoming one of the family. On the other hand, Tara had been with the team for over two years now and fully one of the gang. She had seen that it was still taking Alvez some time to just accept that this group was family now, whether he liked it or not. Even Walker had done better, partly due to having some history with Rossi and Prentiss.

She stepped forward, handing him a Santa hat. "Anderson and Sharp invited me to join their small group of FBI carolers. We're going to sing at the children's hospital. Actually, I think Hotch and Robin might be joining us with cookies."

Prentiss nodded, having heard about this tradition that the newlyweds had. "Sounds about right. That's why Rossi was out of here so early, on babysitting duty."

Alvez looked between the two women. "That's great, but what does this have to do with me?"

"You're going with," Lewis answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

The pair turned when the last answer came from Prentiss. "Luke, you need to get out and do something festive for the holiday. Why not go spread some cheer to some sick kids?" Alvez just stared at her. "Don't make me make it an order, 'cause I will."

"Plus we're going to get drinks afterwards," Lewis added.

That got a smile out of him, "Now you're talking my kind of event." The women chuckled as he took the hat from Lewis and put it on. He slipped on his coat, "Let's go."

* * *

"Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!"

Alvez swayed back and forth with a young girl in his lap as the group sang. The girl had taken to him almost immediately. By song three she had tugged on his hand. He had made eye contact briefly with her mother and she was smiling, okay with this behavior so he let it go. Now they were on song six, their final song.

The group all clapped when they were finished and the adults started to disburse. Lewis was giving out candy canes to some kids. Anderson was pulled into a story telling with a few others. Sharp was helping Hotch hand out cookies as Robin talked with a few of the staff. "Did you have fun sweetie?" he asked the young girl in his lap, a hand gently touching the knit cap covering her bald head. She smiled and nodded, a little shy. "I'm Luke, what's your name?"

"Tina," she murmured. "You a solider?"

Luke blinked, not expecting that question. Was it that obvious after all these years? "I used to be. Do you know another one?"

She nodded again. "My Daddy," she sighed. "I miss him. He's on a mission."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Lewis commented. Alvez looked up as she knelt down to Tina's level. He hadn't realized she had come over to them. "You know my Dad was in the military just like yours, just like Luke. Sometimes we got to travel with him, but sometimes we didn't. Boy did I miss him when he was away, especially when I was sick."

Tina nodded. "He kisses my boo boos to make them better. I want him to kiss this one so I can go home."

The profilers exchanged a glance. Maybe they could help somehow? Alvez cleared his throat. "I'm sure your Dad wishes he could do that too. I can tell you that I missed my family like crazy when I was away."

Lewis eyed her friend, a little surprised by his revelation. Pleasantly surprised to see him open up. "Well, I just happen to have something special for you," she continued. She handed the girl a candy cane.

"A candy cane?"

Alvez saw where she was going with this and nodded. "Not just _any_ candy cane. You see, Santa can do a lot of things, but sometimes he just can't grant every wish. But what he _can_ do is send people something special to know he's heard their wish."

"Santa had your Dad kiss this candy cane before he gave it to me to give to you tonight," Tara finished. "So now it can pass on some of your Dad's magic…and Santa's…to hopefully help you feel better and get stronger."

Tina's eyes grew wide, as did her smile. "Really? Thank you!" She hugged them both before running over to her friends.

Her mom came over and smiled. "Thank you for that. She's been asking for him a lot lately, but he's a Seal so it's hard for us to talk to him when he's on missions." She showed them a photo of Tina with her dad and they could see why she had been drawn to Luke, looking like his brother.

The profilers nodded. "You're very welcome. We're just happy we could put a smile on her face."

The young woman chuckled and nodded. "You did. Even if you were a little off key." She waved and went back to her daughter.

Alvez snorted as Lewis laughed, gently shoving his arm. "She's not wrong, you know."

Alvez glared at his coworker and friend, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "First you drag me out here and then you mock me? Guess you're buying tonight."

Lewis laughed, glad to see him relaxing some more with them, slowly opening up more. "Why break tradition, Newbie?"

Alvez groaned. "It's been 10 months!" He still hadn't accepted that Garcia's nickname was here to stay.

Lewis shrugged as they walked towards the elevator with the others. "Fa la la la la la la la!"


	11. Perfect Hotchner Xmas Tree-Hotch n Rossi

" **Perfect Hotcher Christmas Tree"  
** Featuring: Hotch and Rossi  
When: December 2009/Season 5

* * *

Rossi knocked on Hotch's office door the day after getting back from New York. It was precisely five in the evening. The newly returned Unit Chief looked up and nodded at the older man before turning back to the paperwork. "What is it, Dave?"

Rossi leaned onto the back of one of the chairs opposite his friend's desk. "Put down the pen and come with me. We are going tree shopping."

Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Excuse me?"

Rossi sighed, "Aaron, Christmas is two weeks away. I know it won't be a very merry one since you just lost Haley a few weeks ago, but…" He swallowed and paused at the flash of pain that crossed the younger man's face. "But Jack needs some semblance of normalcy. Not having at least some Christmas decorations up or having some presents will tarnish the holiday for him, possibly permanently."

Hotch sighed and set down the pen, thinking that over. "It _might_ make him smile a little."

Rossi nodded, "That's right. So, get up, we're going to go pick you two out a nice tree. My treat. I'll even help you pick up some decorations if you need them." Hotch nodded. "Or I could let Garcia handle that part." That got him his intended chuckle.

Hotch signed the last document he had been working on and then pushed away from the desk. "I don't think that will be necessary. I did save our Christmas decorations from the house. I just need to get them from storage."

Rossi nodded as Hotch put on his coat and the pair headed out.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, after they had stopped at his storage unit and grabbing a few of their holiday boxes, the pair was roaming a farm, looking at rows and rows of different trees. Tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, fat ones...Hotch could tell there were several variety here. "So, did you ask Reid about what was the best type of tree to get?" Hotch teased. He didn't pick out their trees in the past, just being the one that paid and put it on the car. Haley had usually picked out the tree for them. That thought made him sigh.

Rossi frowned at that sound. "Actually, I did. He gave me a quick run down of the best trees based on needle retention and stiffness as well as fragrance. Sounded like the best option without breaking the bank," Hotch looked over at him, "Not that that matters, of course." Hotch snorted. "Anyway, the best options are either a Douglas Fir or a Scottish Pine."

"Because that helps," Hotch chuckled. "Do you know which one is which?" he waved at the trees before them. Honestly, he was appreciative of Rossi's gesture. He knew he was right. Having a tree up with presents on Christmas morning was a key step in providing Jack a new normal, even if it would be only about a month since…

Rossi squeezed his shoulder, pulling him back to the present. "Come on, let's keep looking. We can ask someone that works here what kind it is before we buy."

They walked down a few rows, Hotch hardly studying the trees anyway. "It's getting quite cold," he murmured.

"It's not like I'm making you trek out into the middle of nowhere to find the fun old fashioned Hotchner Family Christmas tree." Hotch smiled just a little at the reference. "How about this one?"

Hotch looked up and down the six-foot tree. It had a good shape to it and wouldn't require much, if any, trimming. He reached out and touched it, noticing the needles wouldn't be too hard for Jack to handle decorating it. He took a grip on it and lifted it before pounding it into the ground twice, noticing only a few needles fall. "It's perfect."

Rossi smiled. "Okay then." He flagged down one of the workers, confirming it was a Douglas Fir, to bundle up the tree and strap it to his SUV.

* * *

Rossi sat in front of his computer, trying to work on a chapter of his next book since the team had a little bit of a break, when his phone rang a few days later. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned. "Don't tell me we have a case. It's Saturday night."

Hotch smiled at his greeting. _"Hello to you too. And no. Someone wanted to say thank you."_

" _Thank you for the Christmas tree, Uncle Dave!"_

Rossi smiled, "You're most welcome, Kiddo. Did you and your Dad just finish decorating it?"

" _Yeah. We just finished and put the angel on the tree. Daddy says it's Mommy keeping an eye on us from Heaven."_

Rossi sighed, "Sounds right to me." He paused. "Well, I'll let you two enjoy that tree tonight. Maybe I can take you two out to breakfast tomorrow so I can come by and see it?"

" _Okay! See you tomorrow. Good night Uncle Dave."_

Rossi heard Hotch come back on the line. _"Tomorrow?"_

"Breakfast."

" _You don't need to do that."_

"I want to Aaron so don't argue with me. See you at 9 AM."

Hotch shook his head as he smiled, grateful for the persistence of his good friend. _"See you then."_ He ran a hand over his son's head before nodding to his bedroom, _"Go get changed for bed, Bud."_

" _Okay Daddy."_

"Dave."

Rossi smiled. "Yeah?"

" _Thanks for the perfect Hotchner Christmas tree. Jack needed this."_ He paused and sighed. _"I did too."_

"You're welcome my friend. Merry Christmas."


	12. Secret Santa - Morgan and Reid

_A/N: So I knew I wanted to do one with these two and assigned them 'gift exchange.' Then I stared at the computer forever until I modified to 'Secret Santa.' Then it poured out. Hope it makes sense…I tried to get the timeline of the before the show started as close to accurate as I could. I don't recall them ever giving us names of some of the agents Bale killed so that's who I'm referencing here._

* * *

" **Secret Santa"  
** Featuring: Morgan and Reid, cameos of others  
When: December 2004/Pre-series Premiere

* * *

Morgan studied the small piece of paper in his hand with Garcia's sparkling handwriting on it. She had officially joined the BAU only about a month and a half ago after going though some training - well, more like teaching her the rules she could _and_ couldn't break - but she had already made her presence known. Particularly after he'd called her Baby Girl last month. She had somehow convinced everyone - Hotch, Gideon, Mitchell, Hernandez, Reid and even their new media liaison JJ, to participate in a Secret Santa gift exchange. He somehow suspected the latter was an easy convert, JJ having only been with them about six weeks before Garcia joined and they were often left in the office together. Girls gotta stick together, after all. He was more surprised she had gotten the rest, Gideon and the Kid in particular.

How did he end up with Brainiac's name? Although Reid had been with the team just over a year, he still felt like he hardly knew him. The newly turned 23 year old often stayed with Gideon still, working more at the stations or offices they were summoned to and not out in the field much. He kind of felt like Reid was still scared of him even though he'd been trying hard to be nice. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as friendly as he could be but he wouldn't call his behavior rude. Except for when he'd 'ask' the know-it-all to stop rambling on about something not relevant.

They did have a bit of a bonding moment right before his birthday when Reid had been the one to crack a tough case and then Morgan had his back when the take down went array but they were by no means close. He wasn't even sure he'd call them friends.

So what in the world should he get the guy?

A book? Nah, he seemed to have way too many was it was. He always seemed to have two or three with him on a case.

A date? Morgan chuckled at that thought. He somehow didn't think Reid would appreciate that gesture and Garcia would probably hurt him.

A gift card to a restaurant? The guy clearly needed to eat more. But that just seemed so impersonal and he was a profiler for God's sake, he could do _better_ than that. Mitchell would never let him live that down anyway.

He watched as Reid came into the bullpen, carrying his tattered book bag on his shoulder. Morgan wouldn't be surprised if Reid had been using the same one for years now. He didn't understand why he wouldn't treat himself to a new one, it's not like he didn't have the money now. Maybe he didn't grow up with much money? That would make him quite frugal, only replacing things when absolutely necessary. Would explain some of his wardrobe choices too. Maybe he should take him shopping for some new clothes…

Hmm...

* * *

"Okay, has everyone put their gift under the tree?" Garcia had procured a small, fake tree for her office, which she had moved to the conference room for the afternoon. The team was to sneak their present in there and then everyone was to pick their gift up, along with a small bag of cookies from Garcia before they headed home.

"Are we staying here and opening or can just take mine and get out of here?" grumbled Hernandez. "I still have some shopping to get done."

Garcia frowned. "No one has to stay, Mr. Grinch, but whomever would like to and see if they can guess who their Secret Santa was, is welcome to." She pulled out a chair and took a seat to make her point.

JJ bit back a laugh as she picked up her small gift bag. She recognized Spencer's handwriting on the tag immediately since she often helped collected their consults and had already learned the team's different signatures. The thought of him getting a gift for her made her smile. He was shy and awkward, but sweet and cute. She had found herself far more comfortable with him than the others, aside from when Garcia joined. "I really wish I could, but if I don't get on the road to Mom's now I might get snowed in." The DC area had a storm heading in tonight. She briefly managed to catch his eyes since he was still so shy around her. "Merry Christmas..." she then looked around the room, "Everyone."

Reid bit his lip and met her eyes again. "Merry Christmas JJ." Garcia and Hotch both murmured the sentiment too before she left. He hoped she like the butterfly broach he got her. He debated his next course of action and then took a seat at the table as well. Morgan also took a seat.

Both Mitchell and Hernandez excused themselves and Gideon stated he had more paperwork to do so he left as well, thanking Hotch for his gift without opening it.

Hotch shook his head and sat down. He knew Haley would frown on him not participating in a little holiday cheer with the team. "I hate it when he does that." This made Morgan chuckle and Reid smile a little. The group of four grabbed their presents, Hotch opening first. He pulled out several nice ties. "This was clearly from Hernandez. He's always commenting about my ties."

Morgan chuckled as he gestured for Garcia to go next. She found a box full of little trinkets and pens. "Aww, Peaches heard me when I grumbled about needing things to make me smile when I look at all the icky things on my babies."

Morgan watched Reid but when he didn't make a move, he opened his gift instead. He laughed at the Bears jersey. "Mitchell." The three turned to Reid. "You're turn."

Reid bit his lip and nodded, slowly tearing the paper on the large package. The rest didn't know he was savoring opening a gift because he hadn't gotten a Christmas gift in years. After his dad left, he didn't celebrate the holiday much with his mom. So other than the occasional trinket or cookies from someone when he was in college, usually a teacher, he hadn't gotten a real gift since he was 10.

Eventually he revealed a leather messenger bag, a large smile growing on his face as he took it in. "Oh wow." He started to dig into it, inspecting the different pockets. "This will be great for carrying my books and other items that might be useful on our cases." He had been meaning to replace his book bag and this was a great option. It would last him years as well.

He didn't see the others smiling at him. Hotch had sadly guessed the gift issue already, after watching him opening the present and knowing just a little about him from his personal file, but he bit his tongue. Maybe Haley would let him drop off some cookies to the young man tomorrow?

Garcia was excited to see the young man she had already taken a strong liking to, like a little brother, smile.

Morgan was proud he'd apparently done well. "So who do you think it's from?"

The young profiler furrowed his brow and thought that over. From the other gifts he could rule out Mitchell, Hernandez, Hotch and JJ. Which left Gideon, Garcia and Morgan. He somehow saw Garcia getting him some more fancy or flashy, her cheerful personality likely caring over to her gift giving. Which meant Mitchell or Hernandez has something fun waiting for them to open, probably Hernandez given Garcia's comment earlier. Both Gideon and Morgan knew his book bag was getting worn out...

He looked up at Morgan and saw the smirk he was trying to hide. So maybe… "Thanks Morgan."

The older man winked and nodded, confirming although surprising Reid. He hadn't expected such a nice gift from his coworker. One he was pretty sure he annoyed most of the time. "Merry Christmas Kid."

Reid smiled back. That was a new nickname from Morgan (Reid not knowing he had just never vocalized it before), one that he would have been annoyed with but he seemed to sense a nice sentiment behind it. Maybe they could be more than coworkers someday? Maybe friends? That would be the best gift he could get... _real_ friends.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _A/N: Seemed fitting to end the with these two. One of my favorite relationships on the show, but I thought it was nice to highlight the very beginning. Thanks for reading, particularly mabelreid and Annber03 for reviewing every chapter of this little story. I hope you all have a great holiday! ~Ann_


End file.
